


Overtime Benefits

by jessalae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Post-Series AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessalae/pseuds/jessalae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re sure you designed this spell with the Aurors in mind? It seems like you’ve thought an awful lot about how we could use it in bed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overtime Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a post-series AU where both women survived the Battle of Hogwarts and went on to lead long, happy lives, because side characters deserve happy endings too! Written for the "bondage (other)" square on my round five kink_bingo card.

"I wish you'd stop bringing your work home with you," Lavender says, looping her arms around Parvati’s shoulders and peering at the long roll of parchment Parvati is scribbling on. "I know it's important, but Merlin, the Ministry can't need _that_ many new spells.”

"The Ministry’s got hundreds and hundreds of employees," Parvati says absent-mindedly, scratching out a line of text and writing herself a note in the margin next to it. "And lots of them want spells tailored to whatever they’re doing. Our office is always swamped."

"Still, they can’t make you work past your normal hours. It’s not legal,” Lavender says.

"Nobody’s making me, I just want to get things finished. And anyway, this one’s a bit of a pet project.” Parvati tips her head back, smiling up at Lavender. “I think you’ll like it.”

Lavender raises her eyebrows. “Do tell.”

Parvati adds a few more words to the parchment and blows on it to dry the ink. “Ever since I joined the department there’s been this one request up on the cork board that nobody’s managed to fill yet – Karen told me most of the senior developers have tried to solve it at one point or another, but nobody’s had any luck.”

“And now you’ve taken one look at it and come up with something that works perfectly, because you’re brilliant.”

“It’s taken much more than one look—“

“I know, I just wanted to get us through that bit of the explanation more quickly than usual.” Lavender kisses Parvati on the cheek, a quick apology for her teasing. “What does it actually _do_?”

Parvati kisses Lavender's cheek. “It’s a partial paralysis spell,” she explains. “The Aurors wanted something that would immobilize suspects without having their arms snap to their sides like a full body-bind, keeping them exactly in the position they were in when the spell was cast.”

Lavender’s eyes light up. “That _does_ sound fun,” she says. “I don’t suppose it’s ready to start testing, is it?”

“I tried it out on myself this afternoon, and it needed a few changes, but I think I’ve got it all worked out now,” Parvati says, reading over her notes one last time. “So, yes.”

Lavender grabs Parvati’s hand and pulls her to her feet, pressing a teasing kiss to her mouth. "Then what are we waiting for?”

“I can do just one limb at a time,” Parvati explains as they head for the bedroom, parchment in hand. “So positions are completely customizable – I can freeze you any way you like—“

“You’re sure you designed this spell with the Aurors in mind?” Lavender says, unbuttoning her shirt one-handed as she walks. “It seems like you’ve thought an awful lot about how we could use it in bed.”

They’ve reached the bedroom door, and Parvati stops to press Lavender up against the doorframe and kiss the side of her neck. “Perk of the job,” she says. “When a spell can play double duty like this, thinking about you is really excellent motivation to get it finished.”

Lavender laughs and ducks into the bedroom, quickly stripping out of the rest of her clothes and hopping onto the bed. Parvati goes for the chest at the end of the bed, sorting through their stash of toys. She's having trouble choosing between the double-ended magically attaching strap-on and a set of vibrating nipple clamps when Lavender's head appears over the top of the chest.

"Just bring it all," Lavender says. "You can decide what to use when you've got me where you want me."

Parvati closes the chest and looks at her girlfriend. It's chilly in the bedroom, and Lavender's pale skin is all over goosebumps; the pink bedspread goes perfectly with her coloring. Parvati takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.  
"We haven’t used this one in a while," she says, tossing a slim purple toy onto the bed. “What do you think?”

Lavender immediately sprawls onto her back, pulling a pillow under her head to support her neck. She spreads her legs, curling her toes into the bedspread, and positions her arms: straight down along her body, elbows locked to push her breasts up and together. She spreads her labia with both hands, opening herself up. "Does this look good?"

"Merlin, yes," Parvati laughs. She crawls across the bed to bend down and kiss Lavender. "You are just unbelievable."

"Thank you," Lavender says. "Now let’s see if you can keep me here."

Parvati fishes the parchment off the floor and twirls her wand between her fingers. "I'm going to just do one leg, to start. Let me know how it feels.” 

She pronounces the incantation carefully, every syllable the result of weeks of research and planning. The wrist movement is simple enough: three-quarters of a clockwise circle and a forward jab at the target limb. She feels the magic rush down her arm and into Lavender's body, an invisible surge of power.

"Oh!" Lavender says. "That's weird."

"It shouldn’t hurt,” Parvati says, concerned.

"No, it doesn’t. It felt-- cold, for a second," Lavender says. "But that's gone now. I can still feel my leg—“ she pokes at it with a finger to make sure, “But I can't move it at all." She frowns at her knee, but it doesn't even waver. "Ooh, I can relax the muscles and it still stays put! That's nice." She grins at Parvati. "I think you've got a winner here."

Parvati beams. "Let's see how it works on the rest of them."

She freezes Lavender's other leg in place, then each of her arms. Lavender sighs and lets her head fall back against the pillow.

"This is actually really comfortable," she says. "I think this is too nice to be used on criminals, Parvati. You ought to add a little pain."

Parvati laughs. "The riding crop’s down in the chest,” she jokes. “I could--"

"You know what I mean," Lavender says, rolling her eyes. "Besides, if you wanted to use the crop you should have frozen me on my front with my arse in the air."

"Next time," Parvati says, and touches her wand to the purple toy. It buzzes to life, vibrating steadily. Lavender lets out a little huff of breath, biting her lip in anticipation.

Parvati puts her wand aside and runs the toy down the side of Lavender's neck, giggling triumphantly when Lavender shrieks and tries to squirm away from it. With her shoulders frozen in place, Lavender can't quite escape the tickling sensation, but she writhes and thrashes as much as the spell will allow her. 

“Just making sure the spell’s going to hold,” Parvati says innocently.

“Parvati,” Lavender whines, and Parvati takes pity on her and moves the vibrator down, circling Lavender's nipples with it until they peak. Lavender hums happily.

"Come on, keep going," she says, arching her back as much as she can -- her frozen arms keep her pretty well confined.

"What's the rush?" Parvati asks. She draws the toy down the middle of Lavender's torso, resting the tip in Lavender's bellybutton.

"That tickles!" Lavender complains. Her voice is breathy, halfway between panting and laughter. "And you know I can never be patient when I'm tied up."

"Maybe I'll have to be patient enough for the both of us, then," Parvati says, taking the toy and stroking the insides of Lavender's thighs with it.

“ _Parvati_ ,” Lavender says again.

"All right," Parvati says, and presses the rounded tip of the vibrator directly against Lavender's clit. Lavender shouts and throws her head back against the pillows, her face breaking into a huge smile.

"Oh, that's it," she pants. "Down a little more-- now up-- ah, there!" She closes her eyes and bites her bottom lip. Parvati wants desperately to kiss her, but doesn't want to give up the perfect angle she's found, so she settles for reaching up and flicking Lavender's nipples with a finger. It gets just the response she was looking for: Lavender's head jerks, her mouth falls open, and she lets out a soft "oh!" Parvati licks her lips, and wonders if she can get out of her trousers without losing pressure on the vibrator.

"Mm," Lavender says, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, and Parvati sets aside all thoughts of undressing for the moment. She moves closer on the bed and circles a finger around Lavender's opening, finding her wet and ready, practically twitching at the slightest touch. She slides two fingers straight in, angling them carefully as she fucks Lavender with quick, even strokes. “Yes,” Lavender hisses, and Parvati picks up the pace.

Even though she hasn’t moved an inch, Lavender's skin is shiny with sweat, her muscles straining against the binding spell and relaxing back into it in turn. She tosses her head back and forth on the pillow, mussing her hair and biting back moans with every movement of Parvati's fingers. Parvati can barely process how beautiful she looks, disheveled and panting and wordlessly begging for more. Parvati changes the angle of her fingers slightly, bending them to rub right where Lavender likes it.

"Oh, that’s good," Lavender pants, trying to push her hips up to meet Parvati's fingers and the vibrator and being stopped by the spell. "Just a bit longer—oh, no, put it back!”

Parvati has lifted the vibrator slightly, keeping roughly the same angle but putting barely any pressure on Lavender's clit. "I don’t think we’ve been testing the spell as rigorously as we should,” she says, watching Lavender's abs tense frantically as she tries and fails to lift her hips with undisguised fascination. “Someone who was really trying might be able to break it.”

"I _have_ been really trying, Parvati, please, I’m so close--"

"We’ll see," Parvati says. She shifts her weight so she can hold the hand with the toy steady while picking up the pace of her other fingers, fucking Lavender in earnest and barely teasing her clit with the tip of the vibrator. Lavender is shouting a constant stream of moans and expletives and "more, Parvati, _please_ ," but Parvati knows she has her right on the edge and intends to keep her there for some time. Lavender's hair is sticking to her sweat-streaked face, her legs are trembling inside the confines of the spell, her words are blurring into pants and incoherent moans. Parvati bites her lip and works her fingers faster.

"Oh, fuck, Parvati," Lavender groans. "You just, I'm about to come, give it to me--" and Parvati lets the vibrator press a little bit harder and Lavender moans at the top of her lungs and comes. With her limbs still immobilized, it's not as dramatic as it usually is (arched back, curling toes, hands tearing at the sheets) but she makes up for the lack of movement with sound. 

"Yes, oh, yes, fuck yes, that's so good fuck fuck fuck fuck," Lavender yells, her voice rising in pitch as her orgasm tears through her. When the last shudders have faded away, Parvati puts down the vibrator and pulls out her fingers. She wipes her hand on the inside of Lavender's thigh, leaving Lavender's skin shiny with wetness. Lavender gasps, then giggles.

"Oh, yes,” she says. “The Aurors are going to have loads of fun with this one.”

"I don't think they'll be using it quite the same way," Parvati says. She crawls up the bed to kiss Lavender, who kisses back enthusiastically.

"Their loss, then," Lavender says. "Now hurry up and unfreeze me. If we’re going to test the spell properly, we need to have different people trying to cast it – which means it’s my turn.” She grins wickedly.

Parvati finds her wand and performs the counter-curse, and Lavender springs up and heads immediately for the chest of toys.

“By the way,” she says, setting the double-ended strap-on on the bed, “I’ve changed my mind. If the spells you’re working on are this much fun, I wish you’d bring your work home with you more often.”


End file.
